


Porn Watchers

by juem87



Category: Twisted (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs, Porn Watching, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 04:43:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juem87/pseuds/juem87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny and Lacey watch porn together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Porn Watchers

"Danny," Lacey calls loudly while knocking on his bedroom door. She pushes it open, carelessly, without waiting for a response, not thinking that she could be disturbing a private moment. "Your mom let me in on her way out," her words trail off as her eyebrows lift of their own accord. She fights the urge to laugh as she takes in the sight before her.  
  
Danny is standing, his jeans undone and hanging low on his hips, clearly having just yanked his hand out of the garment. He’s shielding the desktop screen from her view with his body as he reaches behind himself to hastily bang on the keyboard, hoping to mute the sound coming from the speakers. His attempts are unsuccessful and the space between them fills with the moans and groans of people performing sexual acts.  
  
Lacey lifts a hand to cover her mouth as she bites her lower lip to keep from smiling. She fights the laughter bubbling in her chest as she puts her free arm across her midsection. She can see his boxer briefs through the opening of his jeans, and the clear bulge of his erection. Appreciating the view, her urge to laugh dissipates. She sweeps her eyes down his body before returning them to his face, smiling softly at the adorable blush on his cheeks. He avoids eye contact with her, continuing to tap on the keys behind him. Eventually he gives up on this technique, turning around to face the computer and stop the video. This gives Lacey the perfect view of his backside, which she openly admires as she drops her arms to her sides.  
  
"Lacey," he finally speaks, half turning to watch as she walks from his bedroom door to sit at the edge of his bed. He's embarrassed and still painfully hard, praying that his erection will go away. He knows this is very unlikely with her presence in his room. The porn had played a part in the  start of his arousal, but his thoughts had quickly turned to her, images of them coming together as the actors on the screen plaguing his mind. “What are you doing here?” He straightens from the desk, moving to hide his lower half behind the chair he had previously evacuated.

“What? A girl can’t just drop in on her boyfriend unannounced?” She teases, leaning back onto her hands with a smirk. “I came over to see if you wanted to hang out, maybe watch a movie or something, but obviously you’re already busy watching something else.” She raises an eyebrow, glancing at the computer to his side, the screen now blank. “So what were you watching? MILFs gone wild… old dicks, young chicks… guys going balls deep?”  She raises a finger to her lower lip in contemplation, “Ummm, or maybe lesbian porn? You look like you’d enjoy some good girl on girl action.” She nods her head in mock seriousness, suddenly breaking character to laugh at his dismayed expression. She tips back onto his bed in her fit of laughter, the absurdity of the situation striking her.

“Lacey,” he warns desperately, hands tightening on the chair in front of him as his body continues to react to her presence, despite her teasing. It’s strange that even her making fun of him turns him on. He isn’t surprised, though, seeing as he’s attracted to every aspect of her, especially the ones that involve her laughing, lying back on his bed, skirt riding up high on her thighs.

Sobering, Lacey returns to a seated position, eyes sparkling with mischief as she looks in his direction. “Well,” she says, gaze turning expectant. He stares back blankly, hands still tense against the chair. “Let’s finish watching the video. It seems like you were just getting to a good part.” She quirks an eyebrow, tilting her head in challenge.

Danny narrows his eyes, tilting his own head in her direction. “You really want to watch this?” he asks, hands relaxing to his sides as he readies himself to play her game.

“Sure, why not?” She shrugs her shoulders. “Not like I have anything better to do.” She looks wistfully around the room, sighing dramatically as she sways lightly on the bed, waiting for his response.

He chuckles at her display. “Fine, we can watch it.” He moves back to the computer, turning the screen on before selecting the file to play. “And it isn’t any of the stuff you mentioned, though I’m impressed by your knowledge of porn.” He walks across the room to sit on the bed at her left side. “Old dicks, young chicks… really?” he gives her a skeptical look. “Should I be worried?”

Lacey laughs, nudging him with her shoulder. “Shut up,” she says, scooting closer to him on the bed and settling in to watch the feature presentation. She hasn’t watched much porn, usually turned off by the bad acting and asinine storylines, not to mention the less than attractive men that seem to star in a majority of the movies. When the mood strikes, which has begun to occur more frequently due to the start of their relationship, Lacey much prefers to read an erotic novel or troll the internet for smutty stories. She has a feeling with Danny by her side this viewing experience will be different from the rest.

As the first of the sex scenes begins, the actors on screen kissing and stripping each other naked, Danny snakes his right arm across her back, leaving his hand to rest against her hip on the bed. Feeling herself heat up, Lacey leans into his side, biting her lip as she feels his lips brush her neck. She watches the man on screen suck and lick at that woman’s nipples as he squeezes her bare breasts, and her own nipples harden, wanting the same attention. The caress of his lips on her neck intensifies as he adds his tongue, licking across her flesh before sucking gently. Lacey moans, her pussy contracting tightly as moisture seeps between her legs. She presses her knees together, out of instinct, fanning her arousal.

She closes her eyes, the moans of the actors washing over her as Danny’s free hand strokes the other side of her neck. The pads of his fingers move up and down slowly, causing her to shudder, before following her jaw line to her chin, encouraging her to turn her head. She follows the guidance of his fingers, greeted by the press of his lips on hers when she shifts her head sideways.

She falls into the kiss, allowing him to set the pace as she brings her left hand to rest at the side of his neck, her other hand lands to rest on his thigh. She squeezes the firm muscles as he slips his tongue into her mouth. The kiss is unhurried, a sharp contrast to the frantic coupling taking place on screen.

Letting his hand slip down her body, Danny traces his palm over her breast, feeling her erect nipples. Lacey moans, encouraging the motion, as her own hand moves up higher on his thigh. She stills at the bulge concealed by his underwear, cupping his swollen member and massaging, his moans quieted by her kiss. 

Tired of the idle pace he has set, Lacey deepens the kiss, stroking her tongue against his more firmly. She reaches past his boxer briefs to pull his erected penis out of its entrapment, and finds that it is already slick from the lube he had been using on himself. She moves along the length before stopping at the tip to run her thumb around the head, loving the feel of his member in her hand, its thick and smooth, length straining against her palm. She feels a heady sense of power knowing that she is the cause of his pleasure.

Growing accustom to her task, Lacey tightens her grip, moving faster on his dick. Danny breaks their kiss, leaning his forehead against hers, his eyes closed firmly and mouth hanging open. He moans, breath coming in short gaps as his hips jerk to meet her hand, signaling her to accelerate her pace. She moves her free hand from his neck to fondle his balls, squeezing them gently as she continues to fist his erection. It’s an awkward position, seated at his side, but Lacey manages, more focused on bringing him to completion.

The hand Danny has beside her hip moves to grasp her side as he feels himself nearing completion. He doesn’t want the moment to end, relishing in the feel of her hands on his body. His eyes snap open at a particularly firm pull on his dick, accentuated by the flick of her wrist, and before he knows it he’s coming in strong waves that fall to stain his jeans and the bedding at his side as he moans out her name.

Lacey gentles the movements of her hand, but continues to grasp his member, allowing his torso to fall back on the bed in the wake of his orgasm. She admires him, turning to lean over his body, watching as his face relaxes and a smile begins to grace his lips. She reluctantly lets go of his penis, giving his body the space it needs to recover.

Once she feels as though she’s given him enough time, she climbs over him, kneeling with her thighs wrapped around his waist. “Danny,” she calls, placing her hand on his chest.

He opens his eyes, lifting his head to give her his full attention, body still reeling from his orgasm. Biting his lip, he watches as she pulls her sweater overhead, revealing her lace bra. His mouth goes dry at the sight, hands itching to remove the item of clothing. She reaches behind her back to undo the clasps before leaning forward.

“We’re not done yet. There’s still another forty minutes or so left to the movie.” She lifts her eyebrows quickly, smiling as she lowers her lips to meet his, showing him that porn can never beat the real thing.


End file.
